I Want :Revised!:
by Demonio Espanol
Summary: Relena thinks she's the happiest woman alive. But suddenly Heero brings her whole happy life crashing down. Heero leaves her for another but Relena isn't through yet. She plans on revenge and getting her Heero back! warning! Relena bashing! Don't like? Do


Disclaimer: nope don't own the GW chars only own the unnamed baby and mother! If you read my other story Another Ordinary Day I'm sure you'll know who the lady ish wif da freakish eyes! X3

I want

It was a bright sunny day for Relena Doralin-Peacecraft. All her morning meetings went great, without any interruptions. She stood up from her office chair and stretched, her golden hair falling behind her shoulders as she leaned back. She spotted her agenda out of the corner of one sky blue eye and smiled. At 12:30 she would have lunch with her Heero today. It seemed her day was getting better and better.

Relena grabbed her purse and coat and headed out the door. She smiled and greeted her employees as she passed, keeping up her friendly facade for her people. Once she stepped out of the building she decided to walk to the cafe they were meeting at. After all it was only a few blocks away and it would give her more time to think up the proper way to tell Heero what she'd been waiting to tell him for ages.

She wanted to marry him.

Yes, they were still young and had majority of thier lives ahead of them, but Relena truly believed Heero was the one she was meant to be with forever. She was pretty sure Heero felt the same. To some people he may seem mean and cruel, but since the war ended they had gotten close and Heero actually warmed up to her. Relena had total confidence that Heero would agree to marry her.

Relena spotted the cafe and went in to order an espresso. She glanced over the crowd and noticed Heero wasn't there yet. She took her espresso and seated herself outside so Heero could find her better.

Not five minutes after she sat down did Heero decide to plop himself in the chair in front of her, his chocolate hair in its usual disarray. Relena's smiled widened as Heero glared at her with neutural Prussian blue eyes.

"Hello, Heero! How was your day so far?" She asked as she offered her espresso.

Heero declined and gave her a more serious look. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Our future."

Relena's eyes widened and her smile became one of pleasurable surprise.

"Heero! I had no idea you would actually prupose to me! I thought I'd have to do it and I was going to a--"

"What are you talking about 'pruposing'?" Heero cut her off.

"Well, that's what you meant, right? About our future?"

"Stop jumping to silly conclusions. What I was trying to say was that we have no future."

Relena stared at Heero, shocked. What did he mean "no future"? Her eyes widened as realization came to her.

"You're not going to kill me now, are you?!"

Heero growled in frustration as he tried to keep his anger in check. "No, Relena. I'm dumping you!"

Relena gasped and covered her mouth. "You can't mean that! Why?!"

"I'm in love with some one else." Heero sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How could you? I thought you loved me!"

"I agreed to see if this thing between us could grow to be something more. It didn't, so I started seeing someone else."

"But Heero--"

"She told me this morning she's pregnant and wants to keep the baby."

"That doesn't mean you have to stay with her!"

"Relena! I want the baby, too!"

Relena stared at Heero for a long moment. People passed by not even giving the two a single glance. Once the moment was over, Relena was standing and yelling at Heero while pounding the table.

"You can't mean that! You want me! You want to be with me forever!"

"No Relena! That's what you want!" Heero's voice drowned out Relena's desperate sobs.

"Well then I want you to want me! I want you to love me! Forget the slut that claims the baby is yours! She--"

She was silenced with a harsh slap to her cheek. She tenderly touched the reddened flesh as Heero glared down at her.

"I don't want to ever see or speak to you again." Heero turned around to walk away, but his wrist was caught by Relena's slender, shaking hand. He turned slowly to glare at the hand which held his wrist captive and then at watering blue eyes.

"But I want--"

Heero jerked his hand out of her grasp and stepped out of her reach. "You know what they say, 'You can't always get what you want.'"

With that Heero turned and left Relena to sob at her loss and wallow in misery for months to come...

>About 9 months later at a Hospital in Spain >

...And while she wallowed, she devised a plan to get her Heero back.

Relena walked down the halls of a crisp white hospital in a nurse's uniform. Her steps were determined and her chin held high. She stopped in front of the nursery and gazed through the glass at the newborn babies. She gazed at their round little faces and chubby little hands. She went inside and searched for one baby in particular. She stopped at a baby bundled up in blue. There lie Heero's offspring, innocent like any baby should be.

Slowly Relena picked up the baby and cradled it. Such a beautiful baby he was. Relena could see he had Heero's hair and majority of Heero's features. All the better for her plan.

Relena strode out of the nursery still carrying the bundle in her arms. Such a quiet little baby, just like his father. She stopped in front of a patient's room and peeked inside through the small window. Only one patient and no visitors.

Perfect.

Relena stepped inside and closed the door softly behind her. She slowly approached the patient's bed and gazed down at the mother of Heero's baby. Her dark red hair was tossled from sleep and nearly dried sweat made her hair stick to her tanned forehead. She lay sleeping, tired from the effort of childbirth. Relena stepped to stand at the foot of the bed and adjusted the baby to her left arm. She reached under her skirt and pulled out a small hang gun. Relena aimed it at the woman's head and prepared to fire.

"Say bye-bye to mommy, little one." Relena smiled down at the baby.

Next thing she knew, a glass cup shattered on her forehead, causing her to scream out and fall backwards. The pain dulled and she looked through blood-soaked lashes at the woman cradling Heero's baby. Blood-red cat-eyes glared fiercely at her, the red iris swallowing her pupil.

"How dare you take my baby and try to kill me!" The woman roared, clutching Heero's baby to her.

"Ha! He won't be yours for long! Once I'm done with you, Heero will have the baby he wanted and I'll have my Heero back!" Relena rose to her feet and retrieved the gun. She aimed it once again at the woman.

She heard a click from behind her and cold metal pressed against her skull.

"Drop it." Heero's voice was every bit commanding as it was deadly.

Relena turned to Heero and instead of lowering her gun she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello Heero! I was just about to finish this up. Once she's gone we can be one big happy family!"

"Shut up! I told you to leave me alone!"

"I know you were just kidding Heero, so you can stop now."

"This isn't a joke! If you don't leave me, my wife, my son, and my life alone I'll blow your head off, just like you asked me to all those years ago!" Heero yelled and jabbed Relena's still bleeding wound with his gun.

Relena stared up into fiercely burning Prussian blue eyes and for once cowered before them. She started shaking and dropped her gun. She fell to her knees on broken glass and sobbed into her hands.

"Why?! Why can't you love me like I love you?! Why can't you want me like I want you?!" she yelled out.

Security came and arrested her. Before she left Heero told her one last thing.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, you can't always get what you want."

Owari!

A/N:There is a reason why Heero and Relena seem a bit OOC! Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming! I tend to rant on certain subjects that piss me off or irratate me. The idea of this story is one of them. This story is a bit of an exaggeration of how some girls react when thier boyfriend dumps them or find out he's sleeping with another girl. I'm not a Relena fan so I thought I'd play around a bit and make her go a lil crazy. As for Heero, I wanted to play his cold side a bit more than the tender-hearted side that so many other authors give him when the war is over.  
Thank you for taking time to read this short story that popped into my cluttered and unorganized head! I would be even more greatful if you reviewed. I love you all!

Completed: 8/29/04 11:39 p.m.

Edit: Yes I know when I first posted this I didn't have a disclaimer and my spelling was horrible but I mean come on! My mom only gave me an hour to type this whole thing out! And I type slow... TT.TT I'm sorry for those of you who read this and thought it would be 1R. I didn't know catogorizing it like that would have an effect like ...er... that. So gomen. Since some people thought this was crap I've decided to make a short 1R story. Nothing too long. Any ideas? I have something I could use for the end but I still need some events leading up to it............. Fine! I'll confess! I don't hate Relena it's just I don't like seeing her with Heero ya get me? pouts and turns away Happy? And please review!


End file.
